Day 4: El dia de los muertos
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: When young Romano upsets Spain for not wanting to celebrate El dia de los muertos with him. things look bad until a certin grandfather shows up and convinces Romano otherwise. part of Hetalia: 13 Nights of Yaoi ***Has been updated to fix problems***


This is a newer revised version of the story. I have gotten messages telling me that Spain does not celebrate El dia de los muertos so I have fixed that story. Thank you everyone who told me. I wish I could do the full celebration but I am on a time limit for school and work. I hope I added enough to give you a taste of this tradition.

~~~Story Start~~~

"Please."

"No."

"Come on!"

"If you don't get away from me I'm gonna kill you."

A young Romano glared at the Spaniard from his spot on the couch. Spain and Romano were visiting Spain's younger sister Mexico. Right now Spain was trying to get him to celebrate "El dia de los muertos" with him and make him go outside in the cold to celebrate.

"Isn't it bad enough I had to come with you but now you want me to go out, at 9:00 and celebrate some stupid holiday?"

Spain had a pained look on his face. Mexico placed a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off and turned around and slowly walked to the door.

"Fine I'll go visit abuela alone."

As Spain left Romano sat up. He looked over at Mexico who was sadly looking at the door.

"I thought your grandmother was dead?"

Mexico smiled sadly at the younger nation and walked over to him. She sat on the couch and placed him on her lap.

"Sí Romano, our abuela died when we were niños but, El día de los muertos or day of the dead is a day where we honor our deceased loved ones. Around here we visit the graveyard and decorate our loved ones grave with candles, flowers, and food to make it beautiful. We will picnic at their gave and eat their favorite foods by them because for us death isn't the end. Life is like a dream and only in death do we truly become awake."

Mexico hugged Romano softly and sighed.

Actually as you've seen in brother's home he doesn't celebrate this holiday, he's making an exception because he loved our grandmother dearly and wanted to pay his respects to her.

Romano remembered what he said and felt bad. He crawled off of Mexico and laid down on the couch. Mexico sat up and placed a blanket over Romano.

"I'm going to go to the graveyard and see if Spain is alright."

As Mexico left Romano wanted to stop her and ask if he could come too, but he was afraid to because he thought Spain was angry at him for saying the things he said. He wanted to apologize to Spain but since Mexico already left and he is so small he would get lost trying to find him. He sniffled and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Spain."

The young Italian felt a hand on his head and lifted his head to see his grandfather Rome.

"G-Grandpa Rome?"

Rome just smiled and walked towards the door. Romano pushed the blanket off and slid himself off the couch and followed his grandfather.

"Grandpa, where are you going?"

Romano followed his grandfather outside and Romano noticed they were going to the graveyard. When they entered the graveyard it was filled with people laughing and enjoying themselves at the gravesite of their loved ones. Romano had a hard time following his grandfather but he tried to stay close as they went further into the graveyard to an older looking area that didn't have many people celebrating.

Finally Rome stopped and Romano looked to see Spain kneeling in front of an old gravestone and  
Mexico was right behind him. Romano could tell from where he stood that the Spaniard was crying.

Mexico leaned down and whispered something in his ear then patted his back and walked in the opposite direction of Romano.

Romano turned to look at his grandfather but saw he was nowhere to be seen. Romano looked around a few times to try and find him.

"Grandpa Rome?"

"Romano? What are you doing here?"

Romano turned to see Spain looking at him Romano was able to see a small blanket was laid out on the grave with a few fruits, some flowers, and sweets placed around a small picture of his grandmother. Romano ran over and threw himself at Spain.

Spain, thinking Romano was trying to hurt him closed his eyes and waited for the pain but was surprised when Romano placed his small arms around his neck and started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that this was for everyone's dead relatives. I feel so bad for not coming with you!"

Spain smiled and hugged the small boy.

"It's alright Romano; I should have had Mexico explain it to you before I offered to take you."

Spain pulled him back and looked at him confused.

"But what I really want to know is how did you find me? Not many people come to this part of the graveyard and you're so small."

Romano wiped the tears fro, his eyes and looked around for his grandfather again.

"Grandpa Rome came to Mexico's house and led me here."

Spain turned to his grandmother's grave and smiled.

"I guess Rome wanted you to celebrate this day with me."

Romano looked at the picture of Spain's grandmother and smiled too.

~~~Years Later~~~

Romano and Spain finished making the small altar for Spain's grandmother in his house. Since the WWII started Spain couldn't visit Mexico to celebrate her holiday with her so Mexico told them that in the bigger area's of her home an altar is made for their loved ones.

Spain smiled at Romano and placed the picture of his grandmother around the flowers and stepped back for so Romano could lay the food and sweets out and light the candles around the altar. After that was done he turned back to Spain and gave the Spaniard a small kiss on his lips.

"Ti amo Spagna"

Spain blushed at the Italian and gave a smile before leaning forward for another kiss.

"Le amo también Romano"

Little did they know, standing by the doorway to their home was two people an elder woman who looked like Spain and Mexico's grandmother and Romano's grandfather Rome.


End file.
